The Battle for Fort Hraggstad
|faction = Stormcloaks |type = Civil War quest |QuestID = CWFortSiegeFort }} The Battle for Fort Hraggstad is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist the Stormcloaks in taking control of Fort Hraggstad from the Imperial Legion. This quest is only available if the Dragonborn sided with the Stormcloaks. Background Galmar Stone-Fist has sent me to assist in taking Fort Hraggstad. Objectives #Join the men attacking Fort Hraggstad #Take over Fort Hraggstad by defeating the enemy Walkthrough Ulfric Stormcloak is pleased with the victory at Fort Snowhawk and the steadfast dedication to the cause evident by the successful completion of so many difficult tasks. Because the love of the land and its people flow from the heart and death flows from the hand, Ulfric bestows the title of Stormblade. Soon it will be time to march on Solitude but first Haafingar must be liberated. Orders are to meet Galmar Stone-Fist at the Haafingar Stormcloak Camp for information on the next objective. Galmar has already mustered the men and the battle is ready to begin. Attacking the fort Fort Hraggstad is located along the northern coast, due west of Solitude. The Stormcloaks have mustered just south east of the fort and are poised for attack. Approaching the commander will signal the headlong charge into enemy fire and towards the gates. Fort Hraggstad is significantly less complicated than previous forts but still harbors a capable garrison. Barricades block the approach and archers line the walls, but there is only a single large courtyard surrounded by simple walls. The entire battle can be fought on the exterior courtyards and ramparts without entering the interior at all. There are solders inside the fort as well, but Stormcloaks will not go inside. Frequent reports will briefly outline the progress and remaining enemy garrison. When the enemy has been neutralized, the fort will be captured and the mission complete. Ulfric Stormcloak will await news of his victory and the Liberation of Haafingar. Journal Trivia *If "Bound Until Death" is active, it blocks this quest. Ulfric Stormcloak elaborates upon this by saying that he is ready to march upon Solitude, but the Emperor's cousin is getting married. So to avoid entering an all-out war, he will bide his time. Bugs * After completing the Battle for Fort Hraggstad, Galmar Stone-Fist may give you the quest "Battle for Solitude" and tell you to meet Ulfric Stormcloak for orders, but the quest marker stays on Galmar's head, and there will be no quest marker for the Battle for Solitude. Ulfric won't be at the Stormcloak Solitude camp as you would expect but instead will be at the gates of Solitude. * Ulfric may tell you to meet with Galmar, but when you talk to him, there is no "Reporting In" option, and the marker stays on his head. Possible fix is talk to him about why he joined the Stormcloaks. * After receiving orders from Galmar to meet the assembled Stormcloaks, the player travels to the marker destination and finds no assembled troops but receives credit for accomplishing the task and also receives the next step in the mission to attack the fort. When attacking the fort the player finds it empty and is unable to accomplish the mission and therefore is unable to follow the succeeding Stormcloak quest line. * The Solitude icon disappears after you talk to Galmar. * If a dragon attack occurs when reporting to Galmar in the Stormcloak camp, everyone in the camp will try to attack the dragon. What tends to happen is that the Stormcloaks, or Galmar, fall of the cliff beside the camp and get stuck behind some rocks. If this happens to Galmar, it forces the player to wait some time until Galmar respawns in the Stormcloak camp. * If you happen to get overzealous in your goal of eliminating the Imperials, and clear the area out before the quest is given, there is no way for you to complete it as there will simply be no Imperials there but the quest indicator claims there is. Also the group of Stormcloaks that is supposed to help you will not be there. Gallery Battle for Fort Hraggstad2.png|Fort Hraggstad overview Battle for Fort Hraggstad1.png|Fighting during the battle de:Die Schlacht um Festung Hraggstad es:Batalla por Fuerte Hraggstad ru:Битва за форт Храгстад Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests